Pentagram
"Pentagram" is the sixth episode of the fifth series of Doctor Who. It first aired on 14th August 2010. Synopsis Soon... the Earth will cease to be blue. - The Beast. The New Beast has taken full control of the Babel and now plans on infecting the world with his evil. The Doctor, Martha and Kale are alone, helpless and terrified as the greatest evil imaginable, finally gains full power. Plot The Doctor, Martha, Kale, Jo, Professor Warren and the soliders and Ood watch in horror as the Beast-possessed Silas phases into the chapel through the doors. He advances and begins taunting them abiut how pitiful they look among his magesty. The Doctor begins talking with the Beast, saying that he should leave Silas' body and never return to Earth. The Beast plays with the emotions of the surviving crew, showing that Silas is actually dead and his body now 'belongs' to the Beast. Jo angrily yells abuse at the amused demon. Professor Warren throws the bowl of holy water at the Beast which manages to actually cause him harm. The Beast then becomes anrgy and tries to attack but Warren begins reciting the Bible and other scriptures, all centred around defeating evil. The Beast phases out of the chapel but warns that if they do not leave, in which case, they be converted into his 'new Legion', the chapel will become their tomb. Everyone are very suprised that the cynical professor actually has faith. Warren explains that he went into science to initially find a scientific way of locating 'higher beings' and, if he could, God. The Doctor tells him that the Beast is not the only powerful deity in the Universe and that there are millions more, he also explains that the Beast is bound to cynicism, doubt, anger and all other negativity - especially fear. Hope, faith and love are poison to him as he can be weakened by enough of it. Unfortunately, the 'Possessed' are not, and they can only die if executed. Jo protests that Captain Maddox would not want his own men killed, despite their possession. The Doctor grimly informs her that because the Beast is weakened, he has to actually kill the person he takes over (like he did with Silas). Anyone in direct or close contact with the Beast or the possessed will die, making the soldiers already dead. With limited ammo and only two experienced marksmen (Jo and Kale), the situation looks grim. However, Martha reminds them that doubt is what feeds the Beast. They all then thrust the doors open and open fire on the ravenous Possessed. The Beast is seen looking down on the Earth within the control room which has dead bodies scattered everywhere. He proclaims that the Earth will soon be shaped into his own image, just like he always thought he deserved. One of the Possessed soldiers comes in and informs the Beast that the Doctor and co. have escaped the chapel and wiping out their numbers. The Beast shrugs it off, stating that it will be too late for them to do anything. He then orders to have the 'Pentagram' ready for activation. Everyone manage to get to a map, which indicated that they were two floors underneath the control room, where the Beast probably was. They soon became surrounded by the Possessed but most of them were dealt with quickly. One snuck up behind Warren and began to convert him but it was shot down. Warren was not converted but the shock of the treatment had killed him. The Ood were killed on sight when they managed to enter the floor of the control room. They soon ran out of ammo and had to resort to knocking the soldiers out. The two soldiers that were not converted managed to seal one half of the corridor and jettosine it into space, getting rid of the unconcsious Possessed. The Beast was playing with the controls and began initiating commands to Possessed officers that were at the 'Telecommunications Hub', in front of him. They then activated the 'Pentagram' and the bottom of the Babel had five nodes that became linked with red electricity and made the shape of an upside-down pentagram. The bottom of the ship began to spin faster and faster until it became almost circular and fired a beam of red light that hit the stratosphere of Earth and sent a shockwave of red energy across the entire planet. The Doctor saw this from one of the windows and Jo noticed that he tampered with the telecommunication technology of the Babel, which has the power to transmit a single signal throughout the entire planet in all media, in case of any alien hostility coming to Earth. Kale noticed that the Beast must have amplified the influence of the Babel's technology to allow it to create such a force. The Doctor realised that the Beast has made it able to transmit bot just a signal but the Beast's very mind onto Earth. The Beast has managed to take over the world in less than ten seconds. The Beast was then shown inside the TARDIS and slowly caressed the console. He then suddenly puched through it, creating a hole. This seemed to cause the TARDIS to make a sound that almost imitated a cry of anguish. The Beast ignored it and managed to absorb a fragment of time energy. He then left the TARDIS, without even thinking of using the controls. The Doctor began noticing that the writing inscribed on the walls and everywhere else began to change and say different messages - like 'Help me!' and 'He's hurting me, Doctor.' The Doctor realises that the Beast is tampering with the TARDIS now, which is why the TARDIS is now sending messages through the writing. They finally reach the control room and see the Beast standing beside the TARDIS. The Doctor, venomously warns the Beast that if he did anything to the TARDIS, he would kill him with his bare hands. The Beast merely stated that he just took a 'small sample'. He then killed te soldiers without even moving and told the rest to stay and watch as the people of Earth bow before their new leader. He enlarged the satellite footage of Earth to the large screen and shown that the humans on Earth had all started watching the sky, with red eyes and sinsiter looks. The Beast explained that because he had to strain his influence so much that the inhabitants have had to remain alive, as they would be useless dead. The Doctor told him that he wants everyone except him to face the Beast. The demon agreed and the Doctor told them to go, but Martha and Kale noticed he tapped his fingers in a strange sequence before leaving. The Beast gloated that he has been waiting for this for billions of years. He also stated that he will have his Possessed go across the galaxy and spread his evil until it reaches the ends of the known Universe. The Doctor demanded the release of the people of Earth. The Beast denied it and stated that he needed to 'get what he deserved'. The Doctor, suprisingly agreed, startling the Beast and the Possessed. The Doctor then revealed that while they have been talking and listening to each other's rants - everyone else were at the computer mainframe, disabling the Beast's influence on Earth. The horrified demon watched as the red haze controlling humanity had faded and his evil lost. The Beast lashed out at the Doctor, making him temporarily paralysed, before using the time energy of the TARDIS he stole to initiate a 'time shift', teleporting somewhere in another point in time. He warned the Doctor that he will return and Earth will perish. The Doctor, Martha, Kale and Jo reunited in the TARDIS. Jo was amazed by the vastness of the ship. The Doctor says that he sent a distress signal to the Earth government to pick her up when they land. She is also instructed only to give details of an alien threat and how it killed the crew, but she destroyed it. No mention of the Doctor, Martha or Kale must be made. She agrees and she leaves the TARDIS, wishing them all well. They all then depart to some other destination. Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Kale Phoenix - Thomas Law * Jo Zeff - Laura Aiken * Professor Christoph Warren - James Nesbitt * Silas Arthurs - Christian Cooke * Voice of the Beast - Gabriel Woolf * Voice of the Ood - Silas Carson * The Ood - Paul Kasey * Voice of Possessed - C.S. Robertson Production * Warren used an extract from Ezekiel 25:17 when keeping the Beast at bay. * The millions of people looking up from the Earth parallels Torchwood: Children of Earth. * The pentagram is often associated with the Devil and Satanism, making it a perfect symbol for the Beast to use to spread his 'plague'. * This is the first time the TARDIS itself has actually shown self-awareness and sentience directly. * The messages the TARDIS shows are similar to how Rose used 'Bad Wolf' to stop the Dalek fleet. See Also * HMS Babel Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Ood